thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Arissa Stone
Information Name: '''Arissa Carolina Stone '''Age: '''12 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Appearance: '''Arissa has smooth dark skin, and short Jet Black hair that flows an inch past her shoulders. She has Hazel eyes and is small and short, around 5'2. '''Personailty: '''Arissa is very quit and obedient. When given a simple order she is likely to follow and not rebel. She is also very lively and fatal. Arissa is a determined individual and will stop at nothing to get an assignment done. Arissa is intelligent and knows how to manipulate well. She also knows much about wild life areas from reading survival books and being in a forest herself. '''Love Interest: '''None '''Weaknesses: '''She is very small proning her to be an easy target and also very light. She is a bad swimmer and is nearsighted. Also, she has a weak immune system and can get inffected easily. '''Strengths: '''Due to her lack of weight, Arissa is a fast runner and very agile. To make up with no strength she uses her speed and this helps her excess in hand-to-hand combat. She also has a good aim and is likely to hit her target 9 out of 10 times. Climbing trees quickly is her specialty and she has a strong grip. '''Fears: '''In general, she is afraid of larger tributes, mostly careers. '''Token: '''A bead bracelet. '''Alliance: '''She is usually a loner towards the beginning of games, but sometimes she'll make alliances with trustworthy tributes. '''Bloodbath Strategy: Arissa will run into the Cornucopia, grab whatever needed supplies and run back out, heading for shelter or a source of water. Games Strategy: '''Stay hidden. Using her survival instincts, she can probably survive on her own, she'll only ally or kill is needed. Backstory Footsteps trailed down the street as Sierra ran. Ran from the horrible man she called her husband. In her hands was a blanket, a little baby girl bundled in wool. She was heading home, home to gather her son, Hector. To escape everything. She should've knowe District Two was a nightmare, but had she escaped while she could? Try as she might, she kept running. Wind rustled her hair, sweeping it to the side. "Sierra! Come back here you ungrateful prick!" She heard him call. Then she stopped, and turned. She glared at the man. "No. I'm done." "Give me, the girl Sierra." He growled. "No." The man, Erix lunged at her. She leaped out of the way and sped down an alley, only to find a dead end. "I'm so sorry Arissa," Sierra whispered before she left the sleeping baby hidden in the darkness. ''Five Years Later'' Hector wasn't fairly concered about the peacekeepers at the front doors, he was more concered about what they were dragging with them. The thing or a who, he presumed, was screeching their head off and constantly trying to escape. "Momma! The peacekeepers are at the door!" He called back to the kitchen. After escaping District two when Hector was three, they had fled to several districts. District Three, Five, Eight, Six, and finally they took refuge in District Seven. Now Five years later, Hector was eight and he was still living with the trauma of a non-existing sister. "Don't open the door Hector! Back away! Back away now!" Hector frowned. "Bu-," he started. "Go upstairs! Hide in your closet! I'll handle this!" Hearing such a stern tone compuse from his mother he spent no time waddling in his worries. He headed up the stairs quickly. Sierra opened the door meekly, expecting a gun in her face a demand for her to step out of her home, but instead she came impact with little girl, about around five years old. Her Black bangs frammed her dark skinned face and her Chocolate Brown eyes were rimmed with tears. "We found her roaming around. Said she was looking for someone named Sierra. Got any idea who she is ma'am?" Sierra sttared at the girl. Her raggedy shirt slipped off of one of her shoulders, she had a scar peeking out from under her shirt and her small frail body barely fit her shorts. "Yes, yes I do," she responded. "Arissa, Arissa Carolina Stone. My daughter." The girl stared at her, there was no emotion in her eyes, no expression on her face. After the peacekeepers left, Sierra called Hector downstairs to meet his long lost younger sister. The girl hid behind her mom and hadn't dared to look a the older boy. Hector smiled, "Don't worry. I don't bite." The girl smiled a little. "I'm A-Arissa.." she stuttered. Hector introduced himself, almost instantly Arissa took an interest in him. As the years past by, their bond grew and soon they never left eachother's side. Until reaping day. This was Arissa's first reaping day, however, this was Hector's third. '''(If Hector is Reaped) "Hector Stone," the escort annouced. Arissa frowned, tears pouring down her face. "Hurrican-" "I voulenteer!" she shouted. Everyone gasped as the voice came from the twelve year old girl's section. Arissa ran up to the stage staring at Hector the whole time. "You didn't have to vouleenter!" Hector whispered harshly. "I-I couldn't leave you.." He sighed, as the walked down the stairs he hugged her. "Your getting out alive, nothing is changing that," Arissa wanted to protest but he''' gripped her tighter. "Your safety is more important then mine." '''(If Arissa is Reaped) "Arissa Stone." Hector yelled in outrage, causing everyone to glance at him warily. He could not go up there to vouleenter as it was that the male had already been reaped. He was going to lose his sister. His only sister, to the games. Hector's hatred increased. "I'll murder the foul soul who kills Arissa and gets away with it," Hector muttered under his breath before he left the town square. Category:District 7 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh